We Won't Mess Up
by Quiet Butterfly
Summary: They're no Ross and Rachel. (Slightly angsty Scottney fic.)


I'd describe it as pure **"Scottney Fluff"**. Just some cheesy new year celebration between this couple and a _little _angst. Hope you like it, mostly because this is one of those fics that didn't start out on paper.

* * *

They've been far from shore since about ten-thirty--Scott rented a boat for them to watch the fireworks show they'd have near the beach every new year. Courtney was already liking it from what he could tell, they've been sitting uncomfortably eating cold sandwiches and drinking room temperature instant coffee with a couple of cokes here and there. But she was smiling, grinning like he would. And that made him smile just a little. Or a lot.

The boat was still (surprisingly still making him slightly sea sick), the crescent moon making her eyes glaze and making her so much prettier than he'd usually find himself describing to his peers.

A firework shot into the sky as if it were a bullet being shot through someone's body. But it was so much more unbelievably majestic than one's he has seen or gunshots. Like neon spray paint created by a fizzle of light, exploding with a boom to the sky.

It was practically worthless like most of the other things he was never taught by his dad- just a figurative spray paint gun shot that causes heart attacks to many other things besides human beings.

But he's accepted it's more than that.

Courtney watched, her eyes basically exploding with wonder as she did, as if the fireworks were going on in there.

And she smiled at him for once at that particular moment. Smiled all giddy and heartfelt and something that someone would use to pepper up some made for rom-com book.

Scott couldn't believe the girl he took out to Wendy's for a first real date was doing that with him.

Courtney pressed her hand against his, suddenly grabbing it and pulling his head onto his lap, stroking his ginger head affectionately while watching his sharp faded blue eyes look up into the slowly dying fireworks.

Courtney laughed, looking down at him. "God, I wish it were like this all the time. Where we could just do whatever and just not care about things."

Scott stood up and got two more sandwiches from a plastic bag- ham for him, and chicken spread for Court- handing one to her.

"Maybe then we wouldn't be here." Courtney said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

He stared at her with a small smirk on his face. "You really think so?"

She set her sandwich down onto her lap. "It sounds cheesy. Movie 'go back in time and change everything' cheesy. But it's hard not to think about it." She said, before doing some weird hand gesture. "You know?"

After momentary silence, Courtney went back to eating her sandwich, watching the moon slowly float down and become reflected by the water. For once seeing why people like this so much- nothing becoming too insane or make her jump, just _this_.

Scott wasn't feeling that at all at the moment. Sure, he's done some insane things to impress Courtney (insane to his bank account, anyway), but he's been so laid back about most things about their relationship. But there was always this moment when they're together that she just talks about what she feels and/or could feel about everything that's going on between them that gets him worried- gets him worried about how he isn't taking this relationship seriously or is missing the bigger picture of everything. Then it just goes back to normal when words came out of Courtney's lips and Scott would choke out some more in reply while having a mouthful of food in his mouth.

A firework shot out of nowhere again, making Scott's thumbs squish his half-eaten sandwich. The bright yellow popped out becoming a red orange spiral, dying down into a neon green as it was rid off by the sky.

The bright sight was contrasted by the cold feel tingling Scott's skin, making him shutter. Courtney snaked an arm to his shoulder, pulling him into a weird sort of hug that made him let go of his sandwich.

"Hey Scott?"

He turned his head to face her. "Yeah?"

She looked up, then looked at him and then straightforward. She took in a short breath before looking back at him.

"Do you ever think this'll mess up again?"

Scott gone perfectly still. She could've picked another night to tell this to him. It's like how he felt when those literal animal pillows he'd sleep on as a child decide to bite him then- they could bite him some other time.

He didn't want doubts to storm his head like they did- he always thought that there was only one or two brain cells working in there to keep everything going but instead they come to the conclusion that they should bother him instead.

Scott wished he held onto the fake crying trick that his whole family had as some sort of gifted talent. Maybe he could get out of this mess that way.

Another firework shot up before he could open his mouth to pretend he had something to say. The generic bright yellow yet again turns orange red, then popping into a sort of sharp violet.

They both just watched in silence before Courtney gripped his shoulder.

"It's fine if you don't answer." She said over the sound of the fireworks. "I don't know either."

'I wish I did', he wanted to shout to her. He knew he didn't want to mess this up. And maybe Courtney didn't either.

The firework faded- died off into a greyish blue.

He pulled her in, going in for a small peck on the lips, pulling away afterwards. "I don't want to mess this up. I hope you don't too."

2020\. The count down stops.


End file.
